Darren Grudge
| image= | affiliation=Delta 3| weapons=Energy Blaster| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} Darren Grudge was a Veteran Hero and leader of the Delta 3 Hero team. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Grudge came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, shortly after the creation of Jimi Stringer. Following his activation he was briefly trained by Patrick Zire. However, Grudge swiftly abandoned the Mission Manager and set about forging his own way in the world. Military Service Seeking training outside of the Hero Factory, Grudge enlisted in the Tranquis VII Military. He graduated from a local boot camp then went on to the planet's Marine Corps School of Infantry. It was here that he learned how to survive in the wilderness. Following his training, Grudge served in the Frontier Space Battlefield in a Hero Factory Special Forces Unit as a point man. He fought in numerous engagements and was the only survivor of several assaults. For heroism in the line of duty, he was decorated with the Hero Factory Medal of Freedom. Delta 3 Shortly after returning to the the Assembly Tower, hardened by many years of warfare and experienced in most forms of combat, Grudge established the Delta 3 Hero Team and formed a partnership with Tom Knight, a similarly barbarous Hero responsible for leading the Delta 4 Hero Team. The two became close associates and Grudge even played a role in training Scott Trooper at one point. Unfortunately, several decades ago, Knight led the Delta 4 team on a mission to confront a rebellious band of villains, which left them outnumbered, causing their swift defeat and murder at the hands of the group of villains. Knight, however, was critically wounded but was able to return to the Hero Factory Assembly Tower in the group's Dropship. When the vehicle crashed in the outskirts of Makuhero City, he was rumored to have been killed. However, he was fortunate enough to be transported to the Assembly Tower in secret, where he was held in stasis while repairs were made to his system. Trooper was left as the sole survivor of the mission. To compensate for the loss of his closest ally, Grudge was partnered with a young female rookie named Georgina Scope, who he trained extensively. Eventually, Scope achieved a Veteran status and shared her team leader's fascination with mechanical engineering. It was around this period that the pair of Heroes began hunting down a kingpin controlling a string of new crimes in the Mutter's Spiral galaxy, including the unlawful killing of the Aquagon species. After capturing and tormenting a number of assassins, it was decided that there was in fact a figure responsible for the destabilization of the space sector, though the Hero Factory would not allow them to pursue the issue further due to Grudge and Scope's unorthodox methods. Little to their knowledge, the employer would one day be revealed as "Scratch". After several years of active patrol, however, she expressed her fascination with intergalactic life and desired to permanently patrol her own sector for criminal activity. The female hero was given armor that was designed to withstand conditions in deep space, such as extreme temperatures, radiation, and galactic debris, and is also outfitted with magnetic boots and an advanced apparatus. ''BRAIN ATTACK'' As the only active member of the Delta 3 Team when the Brains controlling creatures native to the planet invaded Makuhero City, Grudge formed an alliance with Jenny Sharp, the acting leader of the Delta 4 Team while Trooper - who had been promoted to team leader by this stage - was absent. Personality Darren Grudge differs from the majority of vigilantes, working outside the traditional system of law and order. He is a remorseless and cold-blooded killer, succeeding solely through ingenuity and the rigorous training of his military upbringing, a finely honed killer instinct and an extensive arsenal of weapons culled from fallen foes and military allies. Unlike most Heroes, Grudge has no dual identity, no "real world" job, no known hobbies, and few friends. He spends nearly all of his time planning his next operation, stopping only to recover from injuries or fatigue. Grudge also disregards what the rest of Hero Factory and the public think of him, and is known to kill corrupt officials of planetary law enforcement. He is viewed as a dangerous criminal by the public and by most members of the Hero Factory community. His years of vigilantism have made him increasingly cynical about the capabilities of the justice system, especially in regard to its failure to successfully deal with the death of his ally, Tom Knight. The reason Grudge kills those he regards as criminals is his desire to make them pay for the pain that they have caused. While it is true that Darren derives a dark pleasure from what he does his motivation is that the thought of letting a criminal he could kill go would "drive him crazy". Hence, most members of Hero Factory are reluctant to question Grudge because they believe he often deals with criminals that the law cannot convict. Grudge has often stated he does not want others to follow his path, on the grounds that his personal war against criminals was his alone, and he harbored resentment toward other vigilantes, taking exception at what he saw as their lack of "professionalism". He knows that no matter how many hundreds or thousands of criminals he kills, it would neither make a difference now make the world a safer place. Apperances *''End Of Days'' (by Deltrax7) See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2013 Category:Good Category:Good Characters